


Podfic: 'Syncopation' by misbegotten

by peasina



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: This dance was one with which he was familiar. One step forward, two to the side, and repeat.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fandom Stocking - 2018





	Podfic: 'Syncopation' by misbegotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Syncopation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756625) by [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten). 



> Misbegotten! Many moons ago, you said you'd like podfic of your work as part of Fandom Stocking 2018. I hope you're still interested! If you are, consider this a super belated stocking gift.
> 
> This is my first podfic, so I'd appreciate any constructive feedback.

  


Stream and download from archive.org, [here](https://ia801405.us.archive.org/29/items/syncopation_202005/Syncopation.mp3). You can also listen and download from Soundcloud, [here](https://soundcloud.com/peasina/syncopation).


End file.
